Nightclub Malec
by VexandRue
Summary: In an au where Magnus and Alec are humans, they happen to meet in a nightclub that the shy and underconfident Alec is forced into going to by his younger sister. Three years later, Alec has changed from the nerdy, skinny little boy he was before in to a sexy but still shy 17 year old. One thing leads to another and Malec occurs. I hope you enjoy! Thank you :)
1. Prologue

**Uh hi guys! So this is my newest Malec fanfic! Please bear with me for the first few chapters while I try and get used to this! Reviews are appreciated so much!**

**Thank you!**

**Ok so the prologue will have two parts and is set 3 years before the actually story.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Alec POV -3 years earlier

Alec stepped out of the taxi, throwing a 20 dollar bill at the taxi driver and nodding for him to keep the change. Quickly going up to the bouncer and flashing own of his sisters many fake ID's, he hurried into the club, stopping for a second as the heat and smell of sweat overwhelmed him. After taking a moment to compose himself, he began searching through the club for his sister, desperately hoping that she wasn't off in some backstreet with someone she met at the club. As he was searching through the club, Alec did a double take as a pair of yellow and green orbs caught his eye. Taking another glance, Alec saw a pair of cat like eyes starting at him, belonging to one of the hottest guys Alec had ever seen.

Shaking his head quickly and moving on, Alec tried to ignore the many bodies shoving into him as he searched for his sister.

Eventually, his searching was rewarded, as he found his sister Isabelle dancing with a very handsome guy with blond curly hair. Grabbing her hand, Alec whispered in her ear that she needed to go, and began dragging her towards the entrance.

"Aleccc," slurred Isabelle, who was quite clearly drunk. "Stop tryin' to ruin my fun."

"Come on," said Alec desperately, still trying to drag his sister towards the door.

Isabelle stopped and threw her drink over her brother, crossing her arms and swaying slightly.

Alec help the heat rising to his cheeks as people turned to see what was going on.

"You always ruin my fun," slurred Isabelle, "you need to just lighten up and go with the flow!"

As she said the last part of her sentence, she tried to make a wave with her hand to explain what she was saying, but having had too much to drink, she fell to the ground.

Now, feeling like he had never blushed so much in his life, Alec tried to support his sister by putting her arm over his shoulder. Being a scrawny boy, he could barely hold her as he began to drag her towards the door again.

Distracted by the flashing lights and weight of his sister, he wasn't watching where he was placing his feet, and tripped over someone's foot, losing his glasses in the process.

Hurriedly combing the floor for his glasses, he ignored his sister as she unsteadily got back to her feet and started whining at him some more.

"I believe these are yours," said a beautiful voice above Alec that barely even sounded human.

Looking up and going even redder, Alec saw the man with the cat like eyes standing over him, holding his glasses.

"Um...thanks," said Alec quietly as he accepted his glasses and grabbed his sister again, wishing that the ground would swallow him.

He started walking towards the door again, frowning when the weight on his shoulders considerably lessened.

Looking over, he saw the handsome man with the cat like eyes had taken Isabelle's other arm and was helping Alec carry her out of the night club.

When they got outside, the strange and beautiful man called a taxi and then turned to Alec.

He took a minute, and looked the young boy up and down. Alec looked down, wishing he was better looking as the man stared at him.

Alec was not a popular boy. He had left his Doctor Who marathon at home to hurry to his sisters aid when he found she had snuck out and was still wearing his big black rimmed glasses along with a holey sweater and pair of baggy, too long jeans.

After a moment, the handsome man handed Alec a piece of paper. "Have your sister call me when she's better. She was too young to come here, but she'll definitely be the type who should be at my parties in a year or two."

"Uh...ok," muttered Alec, still holding his sister, who appeared to have either passed out or fallen asleep.

Just then, the taxi came, and Alec guided his sister into it before awkwardly turning back to the awkward stranger. "Uh, thank you...um.."

"Magnus," the stranger replied, stepping back from the taxi. "Have her call," he added, a commanding ring to his voice.

Alec nodded and told the driver their destination, trying to clear his head of thoughts about this strange man who went by the name of Magnus.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Alec POV

"Izzy, what were you thinking," said Alec angrily as he handed his hungover sister a glass of water. "You are way too young to go to a nightclub!"

Isabelle shrugged and leaned her head back on her pillow. "I wanted to see what it was like."

"You don't even realise how embarrassing that was for me," muttered Alec.

"I'm sorry Alec," said Isabelle, her gaze softening. "But I had to see what it was like."

"Lets just forget it," sighed Alec. "Oh, by the way, some guy told me to get you to call him. Said that you were the type of person he wanted at his parties in a year or two."

At this Isabelle immediately perked up, nearly forgetting her hungover state for a minute. "What?! Why didn't you tell me this before!" She exclaimed. "Who was he?"

Alec shrugged. "Some dude called Magnus," he said indifferently, trying to hide how much he had thought about the guy since last night.

At this, Isabelle let out a large gasp and dived for the phone. "Give me the number! He's the most popular guy in Brooklyn! His parties are the best, and totally exclusive!"

Alec sighed, handed her the number and left her to make her call. He honestly couldn't believe he was letting her call Magnus, but then again, he knew she would never forgive him if he didn't tell her and she found out about it.

Magnus POV

Magnus got home from the nightclub at about three in the morning, and immediately headed to bed.

He woke up a few hours later, climbed out of bed and began his daily makeup and hair ritual.

Magnus was just applying his eyeliner when his mobile rang. Sighing, he fished it out of his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" He said gruffly, still tired from last night.

"Un hi," said a voice on the other end of the phone, that was clearly excited but trying to keep her cool. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. My bother told me that you wanted me to phone you. He met you at the nightclub last night."

"Oh yes, of course," said Magnus, smiling to himself. "Isabelle! It's great to meet you at last. Look, you're too young at the minute, but you definitely make the cut for my parties. I wanted to talk to you about this now so I don't forgot you, but call me back at the end of this year, and I can guarantee you'll be going to some of the parties of your life."


	3. Chapter 1

**Ok so the actually story is beginning now. This is set 3 years after the prologue, when Alec's looks have greatly improved and he's about to run into someone he met a long time ago :)**

**This isn'but seat, but I'm working on it! Reviews, favourites, follows etc are very much appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoy, thank you! **

* * *

Alec ran his hand through his hair, visibly appalled at himself. His sister Isabelle had had been begging him to come to one of the parties she loved so much for months now, and finally Alec had agreed, in an attempt to shut her up more than anything else.  
Now he stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom, deeply regretting his moment of weakness. Looking in the mirror, he frowned at his pale skin and messy hair. A party was definitely not a good place for him to go.  
The last time he had been at anything close to a party was that time at the nightclub, three years ago. Alec winced. It looked like we wouldn't be forgetting that memory for a while longer.  
Hearing a knock at his door, he turned away from the mirror and opened his door, barely avoiding the ground as his sister Isabelle shoved past him into his room.

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Alec asked, shock colouring his tone.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows and smiled at him. "Oh please, Alec, I finally convince you to come to a party with me after months of begging, and you think I'll let you dress yourself?"

Alec frowned. Ever since he had admitted his sexual preference to his sister a few months ago, she had been determined to find him a boyfriend. "I can dress myself," he muttered defensively.

"Uh right," snorted Isabelle, eyebrows still raised. "I'll be the judge of that. What were you going to wear?"

"Uh..well... I was just gonna wear what I already have on."

"What?!" Exclaimed Isabelle, looking totally incredulous. "You were going to wear a sweater with more holes in it than our Uncle Jason, after his run in with that greater demon? To a party? A party most people would be begging me to get them into, might I add."

"Well...yeah," muttered Alec, shifting uncomfortably.

"Alec, " said Isabelle dramatically. "What would you do without me?"

Climbing off his bed, Isabelle walked over to his wardrobe in a white dress that barely covered anything at all and a pair of heels that Alec was pretty sure were taller than, well...everything.

"Right," said Isabelle, beginning to rifle through his clothes. "Alec, you really need to get a new closet."

Seeing Alec's shocked and slightly hurt expression, Isabelle hurriedly explained. "Not like that! Oh you know what I mean!"

Eventually Isabelle picked a pair of very very tight fitting jeans from Alec's wardrobe, that she had gotten him for Christmas last year and never seen him wear. She then grabbed an also tight fitting white T-shirt that had been one of Alec's casual T-shirts a few years ago when it was loose and baggy on him. To top it off, she handed him a fancy brown jacket he rarely wore and a pair of brown shoes to match.  
Then motioning for Alec to sit down on the bed, she began to work at his hair.  
After what felt like forever to Alec, Isabelle had him stand up again so she could take a good look at him.

Alec felt the heat rise to his face as his sister studied him silently for a minute.

"That bad?" He asked quietly.

"Bad?" Said Isabelle, sounding surprised. "Alec, you look hot. Like seriously, if you weren't my brother, I would probably go out with you."

"Isabelle!" Said Alec, clearly mortified by his sister.

"Ah I'm just teasing," she said relaxedly. "But really, the last few years have done you good. And I mean a lot of good."

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, not believing her for a second. "What time are we going? The sooner we get there, the sooner it ends, right?"

"About an hour or so." She said, walking out the door with a little bit of extra sass in her stride, evidently pleased at her hard work with Alec.

Magnus POV

Magnus stood in his bathroom, meticulously styling his hair and whistling to himself. Feeling a vibration above his right hip, he reached down and grabbed his phone, sighing to himself. It would probably be another person begging to be added to his guest list for tonight. After all, his parties were called exclusive for a reason.

"Yes?" Said Magnus bluntly, wanting to get back to his hair glitter.

"Magnus, it's Isabelle."

"Isabelle! It's been a while! I assume you're coming tonight?" He asked pleasantly, relieved that it was finally someone he actually liked calling him.

"Of course," came the reply immediately. "Wouldn't miss it for anything. Well, y'know, unless someone cooler was throwing a party on the same night."

"That, my dear, is not possible." Replied Magnus.

Feeling rather than hearing her smile on the other end of the call, Magnus smiled as well. "Anyway, you're calling because?"

"Well...I actually have a favour to ask."

"Of course you do," said Magnus, faking a sigh of exasperation.

"Yeah, well, remember my brother? You met him the first time you met me. At the nightclub."

"Oh yes," said Magnus uncertainly, unsure of where this was going. He remembered the skinny, nerdy boy who had shown up to get his sister with the quite frankly appalling fashion sense, and a pair of glasses that may as well have had a neon sign flashing above him saying 'nerd.' The only good thing Magnus could remember about the awkward, uncoordinated boy was his beautiful, blue eyes that had caused Magnus to freeze up when he saw the boy for the first time.

"Well...look, my brothers not the partying type, as you probably guessed from the last time you met him," began Isabelle, "but I've finally convinced him to come to a party with me, and well y'know..."

"You want me to put your brother on the guest list," Magnus asked flatly.

"Yes," confirmed Isabelle nervously. "I need to get him out of the house at some stage."

Magnus frowned. He liked Isabelle, and did not want to get on her bad side considering the reputation she had, but the idea of letting her loser of a brother come to one of his parties was nearly painful to think about.

"Please Magnus," begged Isabelle. "You can't see my puppy dog eyes, but I can confirm that they are amazing. I can reintroduce the two of you tonight!"

Magnus sighed. "Fine, he can come, but please don't let him come in a holey sweater like he did last time."

"Thank you, Magnus!" Said Isabelle excitedly. "And honestly, would I do that to you? Don't worry, I've already dressed him.

"And also Isabelle, don't worry about reintroducing us tonight," he said hurriedly, thinking that no amount of fashion tips from Isabelle could save that train wreck of a boy.

"If that's what you want," came the voice on the other end of the call, before there was a click and the line went dead.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Magnus got back to styling his hair, glancing at the clock nervously. That call had taken longer than he had expected.


	4. Chapter 2

Right guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've just been so so busy recently!

Anyway, this chapter isn't great, but please bear with me, it will improve(hopefully)!

Thank you so much for sticking with this, and for favouriting and reviewing, it means a lot to me!

So I will try my best to update soon, and thank you very much :)

* * *

Alec POV

Alec stepped out of the taxi, and immediately frowned. They were standing outside a very big, modern house blaring out music that Alec was pretty sure could be heard on the other side of Brooklyn. There was a line of people queuing outside the house, waiting to be seen by the two bouncers at the door who were holding the guest list

Sighing, Isabelle joined the queue and crossed her arms impatiently. "I hate these things," she muttered, tapping her foot as they slowly moved forward in the line.

Alec was immediately reminded of the nightclub a few years ago as he entered the heat and stench of sweat that some people actually enjoyed. He looked around, but found that his sister had already disappeared. She was probably already hooked up with some guy for the night.

Unsure of what else to do, Alec hesitantly went over to the bar and sat down, trying to ignore the flurry of activity going on around him. Resting his elbows on the bar, he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to clear his head.

"Well hello there," said a beautiful and very familiar voice behind him.

Alec tensed as his insides started doing backflips. He could never forget that voice, despite how much he wanted to.

"Can I buy you a drink beautiful?" Asked Magnus, who was standing behind Alec,and leaning into his ear.

Alec kept his head down, refusing to turn around. "Um, no thanks," he whispered.

"And why not?" Asked Magnus, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Um...because I need to go..uhh get some air," said Alec hurriedly, getting out of his chair and quickly walking outside, being careful to keep his face turned away from Magnus.

Alec leaned against the wall of the house, breathing quickly and desperately needing some cool air. He was just about to go back inside when he heard something that made his insides go cold.

"Get off me," screamed his sister, in a voice that made it clear that something was not ok.

Running round the corner, Alec was by her side in an instant, and without a seconds thought he shoved the guy who had been harassing his sister away from her.

"Unless you want me to hurt you, leave my sister alone," said Alec aggressively. The guy smirked and stood his ground.

"Haha, you do not want to mess with me, little boy," said the guy, coming towards Alec, clearly confident about beating up the boy standing in front of him.

Alec moved forward in a flash, and before his sister could even blink, the boy who had been bothering her was being held in a tight headlock by Alec.

"Get off me," shouted the guy, who looked very scared all of a sudden.

Alec let go off the guy and when he had straightened up, punched him in the face. "If you ever go near my sister again, I'll leave you with two broken legs," said Alec coldly.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Said a relaxed voice, that made Alec's heart stop for a moment. He was back. Keeping his head down, to hide his red cheeks, Alec muttered "This guy was bothering Isabelle. "

"So you started a fight?" Said the guy Alec now recognised as Magnus. "Not the best idea at one of my parties."  
Looking towards the other guy who had taken a pounding to the face from Alec, he glared at him and said "Scram."

Magnus took a step forward, and Alec kept his back turned and his head down, not wanting the handsome man to recognise him.

"I don't recognise you, or at least, I wouldn't, if I could see your face which you seem so keen to hide." Said Magnus, with contempt in his voice, "Gate crashing, are you?"

"No," said Alec quietly, refusing to look up or turn around.

Magnus sighed, forgetting Alec for a moment as he turned to Isabelle. "Isabelle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, having regained her composure. "Well, I am now at least."

Magnus nodded, relaxing a bit, before turning back to Alec.

"Why don't you look at me when I'm talking to you?" He said angrily.

Alec bit his lip and turned around, raising his head, knowing his tell tale blush would be back on his face.

Magnus, who had been just about to say something, paused and closed his mouth, staring intently at the boy standing in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" He said eventually.

"I'm...no one," muttered Alec, looking incredibly embarrassed.

There was another long silence, during which Magnus just looked at Alec with his eyebrows raised. Alec blushed even harder when he noticed Magnus' eyes roam down his body subtly and back up.

"Look...coming here was a mistake. I need to go," said Alec quickly, breathing hard. "Isabelle, I'm sorry, but I'll see you at home."

Turning around, Alec started walking away , hating the fact his cheeks were still bright red.

"Isabelle, who was he?" asked Magnus, trying and failing to keep his voice calm and relaxed.

Isabelle bit her lip, looking like she wanted to tell him something very badly. Eventually, she sighed and said, "He was no one. Just some guy I met tonight."

"Hmm..alright." Said Magnus, with disappointment and suspicion in his voice. "Well, enjoy the rest of the party. Call me if anyone else bothers you."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Magnus," said Isabelle, turning and walking away.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am so sorry for such a long wait, I've just been incredibly busy with going back to school and exams etc! Anyway, I promise to update faster from now on!

This chapter isn't great, but I just wanted to give you something while you wait! I promise the fanfic will improve, just bear with me!

Thank you so much for any favourites, follows or reviews, they mean the world to me!

Anyway, this chapter isn't great, but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Isabelle walked away from Magnus, and flipped open her phone, dialling her number 1 on speed dial. Immediately the call was answered, with an exasperated voice on the other end of the call saying, "What? Isabelle I want to go home."

"Oh no Alec, you promised me. One night. That nights not over yet. You're staying."

"Isab-" Alec began

"No Alec, now get your butt back here," Isabelle said firmly, before ending the call.

A few minutes later, Alec appeared around the side of the building and came to stand beside Isabelle. He didn't speak, but just stared at her expectantly.

"Well?" Isabelle asked.

"Well what?"

"Uh, well, get back in there," Isabelle commanded, trying not to feel too guilty. "You promised you would come to the party, and the party isn't over yet!"

Alec stared at his sister for a second, and then sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine," he muttered, reluctantly heading back into the heat and sweat of Magnus' party.

He was walking around the edges of the rooms, avoiding the dancing and making out when he sensed someone behind him, and turned to find Magnus standing there watching him

Jumping back, he felt his cheeks turn red and bit his lip. He looked down at his feet, hoping that Magnus would ignore him and walk away.

"Back again?" Asked Magnus casually, leaning against the wall.

"I...um...yeah" Alec muttered.

"Again with the face thing," Magnus sighed. "Is it really gonna kill you to look at me while I'm talking to you?"

Alec took a breath and looked up, staring at his crush for the past three years.

"Now, why don't you tell me who you are?" Magnus asked. "Because I am not going to lie, you are absolutely gorgeous, and not knowing who you are is...irritating me."

Alec stared at the man, considering him for a moment. Eventually,he worked up the courage to open his mouth again. "You don't recognise me?" He asked quietly.

Magnus frowned. "Should I?" He asked curiously.

"No," said Alec quickly. "Uh,no, I mean, of course not. We've never met."

Magnus frowned. "Come to think of it, there is something familiar about you...I just can't put my finger on what it is."

"Look I need to go," said Alec sharply, turning around and attempting to walk away.

Alec looked back when he felt someone grab his arm, and found himself staring into Magnus' catlike eyes.

"Wait," Magnus said. "Please, tell me who you are."

Alec bit his lip, then shook his head, calling a taxi and hurrying home.

Magnus wearily lay on his bed. He had finally gotten rid of the last of his guests and he was tired and annoyed. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get the image of that beautiful boy out of his head. He was desperate to know who he was.

The more he thought about it, the more confident he became that he had met the boy before. Yet he knew that if he had met someone who looked like that, he wouldn't forget him so easily.

Magnus sat up, an expression of determination on his face. He was going to find out who this boy was, no matter what it took. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialled one of his guests from that night and held it to his ear.

"Isabelle, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me for coffee later?"


	6. Chapter 4

**OK so this chapter is split into two parts. I will try my best to write the other half and upload soon, and then get to the good stuff I the story.**

**Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but please stick with me and keep favouriting and reviewing etc.**

**Thank you so much, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Magnus sat in one of the booth's in the corner of the cafe. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the table, his untouched coffee sitting beside him as he waited for Isabelle to appear.

After what felt like an age, the door of the cafe swung open, letting a cool gust of air in, and Isabelle walked in. She looked fabulous as usual, in a long red coat with tights and black boots. Her glossy black hair was hanging over one shoulder, and as per usual, her makeup was flawless.

Usually, Magnus would look at Isabelle with admiration and occasionally even desire, but today he was too preoccupied in his thoughts about the black haired angel to even notice her appearance.

Isabelle slipped into the booth, motioned for a gangly youth serving tables to come over, and ordered mint hot chocolate, completely ignoring the dazed looks the boy gave her.

Only when she had received her drink, did Isabelle turn to Magnus, raise her eyebrows at him, and lean back in her chair, crossing her arms in the process.

"You called?" She said, smiling slightly as she stared at him.

Magnus took a breath. He had to be careful. Despite having called her to ask her here, he couldn't look like he cared too much about this. He had to start slowly, be casual.

"Isabelle, how are you, my darling?" He asked congenially. "Hopefully not suffering to greatly from last nights...events."

Isabelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Magnus, I learnt long ago how to handle a hangover. Besides, I wasn't even that drunk, I had...other things on my mind."

Magnus raised his eyebrows at this and said nothing.

"And the studying is still going alright, I presume?"

At this, Isabelle stopped sipping her hot chocolate and set it down on the table. She leaned forward and stared at him. "Magnus, something's on your mind. Stop with the small talk and just tel-"

"It's about that boy last night," Magnus blurted out, interrupting her in the process. He winced internally. So much for being casual.

At this, Isabelle raised her eyebrows even more. "Which boy?" She asked carefully.

"You know fine well which boy I mean," Magnus said.

Isabelle sighed. "He was invited, if that's what you're worrying abo-"

"That's not what I meant," Magnus interrupted.

"No, somehow I didn't think it was," Isabelle mused.

"Who was he?" Magnus demanded, beginning to lose his patience as his desperation to find out increased.

Isabelle smiled and laughed gently. "Didn't you recognise him?" She asked.

Magnus opened his mouth to speak, then frowned and closed it. "He asked me that as well..." Magnus began slowly,"You both think I've met him before, but I haven't. I would remember."

Isabelle sighed. "Magnus, are you dense. You met him the night you first met me."

At this, Magnus frowned, his brow furrowed in concentration. After a few minutes, his eyes widened and his mouth formed a small 'o' shape.

"No," he said, shock colouring his tone.

"Eventually!" exclaimed Isabelle. "I thought you would never work it out!"

"That was your brother?" Asked Magnus incredulously. "But he looks so different now."

Isabelle smiled. "You mean he looks hot now. Especially opposed to the geek he was before."

"Well...yes." Admitted Magnus. "Although, I'd hardly say hot describes him either."

"Magnus, look, my brothers self-esteem is low enough as i-" began Isabelle angrily.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Said Magnus hurriedly. "I didn't mean that! I meant I've never seen anyone so beautiful in my entire life!"

At this, Isabelle froze for a second, and then a smile lit up her lips. "You like my brother?" She asked.

"No," began Magnus, looking mortified. "Well, alright yes," he sighed, seeing her expression. "Please, tell me about him."


End file.
